I Should Have Never
by SilentWolf1428
Summary: This girl should have never did what she did to Freddy Krueger. Please R&R if you read. I would greatly appreciate it and please read the authors note! Thank you! Rated M to be on the safe side.


Disclaimer: I do not own Freddy but I do own the girl. My creation.

NOTE: I was inspired by other writers and their stories about NOES. So I took a shot. It's been a really long time since I've written. So, hell, I hope you like it. Give me some Constructive Critiscm if you can. Thanks!

Oh and this (~*~) just means in first person and her point of view.

**I should Have Never...**

Chains lightly clanked in the distance, why; it was not known; and also a soft hissing was heard as well. The room was hot, too hot; it felt as if she was boiling. Her eyes fluttered under her lids and yet she dared not move. She could feel the hard metal floor under her, the way her backside stung in pain. She had to move but her body would not. It was not until she heard it. A sound that reminded her of one of her fourth grade teachers; except this was not chalk on a board; it was metal against metal. Swiftly her hand clamped over her ears, her eyes squeezing shut further.

She heard it again shortly after she began to relax but her body relaxing was short lived. She heard this raspy voice calling her name. Her eyes were now open, wide in fear, her lips parted. How was this even possible? Where the hell was she? Some kind of boiler room it seemed…No. No. This was completely impossible. Things that were brought to life in stories and movies were not real. They do not exist. Things like this did not exist!

"Oh, but it does, Aria_!" _The voice rasped, almost as if it was in her ear.

She froze, head slowly turning and there he was. The brim of his fedora lightly touching the bangs of her hair, his face all too close for comfort, her face scrunched up as her nostrils flared, eyes watering at the assault of her senses; such a foul smell of death. Skin horribly burnt, those dirty work pants, those old boots, and that goddamned sweater. Even though she knew she was facing her maker, she couldn't help but muse how much controversy was placed towards this sweater. True fans knew it was red and green but others would says its brown and red, '_Morons_' she thought. Her thoughts were shattered when she felt something pierce into her flesh, she yelped in pain and he chuckled darkly, his tongue licking at the blood she left on the tip of his knife.

Swiftly her body lurched forward, falling flat on her belly, but his clawed hand grabbed her calf, knives digging in, and the bare hand pulling her toward him, loud laughter coming from him as he mocked gently, "_Oh, you're no fun. Aren't you gonna run, piglet? Hm…?"_

"_GET OFF!" _she was screaming, thrashing her legs, her fingers gripping onto the floor as best as she could and suddenly he was gone.  
"Huh?" her eyes was searching but she found nothing, no one, only the pain searing in her leg distracted her, she no longer noticed the pain in her hand.

'_Oh god…it's real…I'm going to die. I can't. There's so much more to life. Why is this happening to me?!' _

Her thoughts were racing through her mind and all of them seemed to jumble together. It made no sense as to why she was here. She couldn't recall any reason for why she should be here; why she was curled in the corner of the boiler room. She did only one thing her mind did know to recall; RUN.

Run she did. Swiftly half ran and half limped her way around the labyrinth of his domain; his boiler room. He was her shadow as he mirrored every move she made. When the room began to slowly close in on her, giving her no more options, her wide eyes quickly darting about…he moved in for the kill.

"No more running, little piglet. I think you've had too much fun! Now it's my turn, bitch!"  
"N-n-n-nnoo! PLEASE! Please, don't"  
"Oh….but that would be no fun!" his hand shot forward like lightening and ripped her head forward by the hair, her screaming seemed only to fuel him more.

Screaming, deceiving, and bleeding for you…

~*~

"

Nothing will change what I did. I screamed for God and he replied he was God. My nightmare; my hell…I'm part of his children now. You see, when he grabbed a fist full of my hair; I tried to swipe at him. I tried in vain to beat the living shit out of him in return. I was just too weak! Why was I so weak? I remember he said I had such beautiful eyes…they would be the first in his collection. I screamed, screamed like never before as I watched those glinting blades slices into my face. They were meant to go straight for the corner of my eyes. I just kept turning my head.

His eyes were so cold, so empty, that beautiful ice blue. I remember…staring into them as he sliced at my arms.

"How man slices does it take until little Aria dies?" He chanted.

"One, two, three, four…" and so he counted.

I don't understand how I was able to watch him start at my shoulder, work down one arm and then repeat on the other side. He was seeming to make sure he never hit the right nerve or vein so it would only prolong my agony. Once he started under the hollow of my throat and down I passed out.

It was dark…so dark….everything was…light. I felt feather-like.

"Princess….let me show you the new you!" he uncovered my eyes.

He held power over me, he was making me stay alive…he wanted me to see this! I had lines all down my arms, my breasts, large ones all the way across my stomach that went around to my back. God, they were down my legs and on my toes…I looked like a candy cane. I was covered in blood and worse was I could see my muscle and bone…I could fall into pieces…  
I looked into his ice blue eyes…and knew I was going to die. I wanted to. I could not bare the pain. I watched the blades come at my eyes and heard the crunch. I saw stars, I saw light, and then I saw nothing more.

~*~

On a shelf in his domain sits a jar and in that jar are her eyes. She should of never went to that party, never have listened to those stories, she should of never did those drugs and drank as much as she did. She laughed and mocked that nothing could touch her. She said if she saw dear Freddy K. she'd rather gouge out her eyes than have to see his disgusting face.

In the corner her body lays, where she passed out from partying one too many days. Her friends have all left her and no one knows she's there. She's in her own pool of blood, lines all along her body, her eyes…are missing.


End file.
